The babysitting
by Dragi
Summary: Takuyas mom and dad shall leave for his grandparends and then Tai and Kari have to baby-sitting Takuya. and a new evil is here to what will happen R&R. discontinued
1. Takuyas babysitters

The baby-sitting  
  
Takuya`s baby-sitters  
  
______________________________  
  
Takuya and the others have just come home from the digital world and every one was going home. And in my story they still have the D-tector.  
  
To Takuya`s home  
  
"Hey mom." said Takuya as he came though the door. "Takuya where have you been?" asked his mother.  
  
"Ohhh I was just walking round here and playing with my friends" said Takuya and put a fake smile on his face and run up to his room.  
  
When Takuya was checking his spirits his mom came in and Takuya quickly put his D-tector in his pocket.  
  
"Takuya, your father and I will go to grandma's and grandpa's for in two weeks and we will take Shinya with us but you can stay home or come with us." she explained. "Can I be home?" Takuya asked  
  
"Yea but then I will get you a baby-sitter." she said "Mom I am 11 year I don't need a baby-sitter." said Takuya. "But I will never let you be alone in this house for two weeks." she said "Will you have a baby-sitter or come with us?" she asked and was not in good mood. "I will have the stupid baby- sitter.." Takuya said "Okay then I go and find a baby-sitter to you." she said and walked out.  
  
^^^^ To Tai and Kari`s house. ^^^^^  
  
"Tai can you get the phone?" his mom shouted "Yea I get it." he said and picked it up.  
  
"Hello Tai here." he said " Hey Tai its your aunt Rika and I wonder if you could baby-sit Takuya  
  
for Two weeks and I promise you will be well paid for it." she said "Yea sure I have not seen him since he was one year old so it could be fun." Tai said, "Thank you very much Tai. We will leave tomorrow so do you think you think you could come today or tomorrow before 2 of clock?" she asked. "I can come today, see you soon." he said "Thank you and bye." she said before Tai turn it off.  
  
"Mom I will be baby-sitting Takuya for two weeks". he said and was beginning to pack. "Ohhh so nice of you. Hope you will have fun with your cousin." she said  
  
"Hey mom. Hey Tai what are you packing for?" Kari asked " Hey Kari." her mom said "Hey Kari I am packing because I will be baby-sitting Takuya." He said "Cool, isn't he two years younger then me?" she asked " Yea and if you ask our aunt I think she will be happy to have you there too." he said with a smile  
  
"Mom do you think I could go?" she asked "Of course you can. Just call her and ask first." "Okay." she said and ran to the phone to call her aunt  
  
"Hello Rika here." Rika said "Hello auntie its Kari. Do you think I could come too and baby-sit Takuya?" she asked "Of course Kari." Rika said in a happy tone. "Thank you. Tai and I will come so soon we can but do you think I could take my cat too?" she asked " Yea I think Takuya would like that." said Rika " Okay bye.". She turned off the phone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ Two hour later ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To Takuya`s house  
  
"Shinya will you open the door?" Rika asked. "Yea mom." he said and ran to the door. "Hey are you Takuya`s baby-sitters?" he asked. "Yea and you must be Shinya." Kari said. " Yea." he said.  
  
" Hello Kari, hi Tai" Rika and Takato said as they walked in. "I will go and get Takuya." Rika said and walk up to Takuya`s room.  
  
"Hey Takuya, Kari and Tai are here." she said. " Okay I will come down later okay." he said.  
  
"Okay but we will leave now to be on time for the boat okay?" " Yea mom I will just sleep okay." he said "Okay bye." she said and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his room.  
  
"Sorry he is just so tired that he wanted to sleep but you don't mind that we have to leave now?" she asked. "No we don't" Kari said. " Okay Tai you will sleep in our room and Kari will sleep in Shinya`s room  
  
okay and you can have your friends here if you want." she said " Thank you." Tai and Kari both replied.  
  
"Bye have fun." Tai said and then Takuya`s mom and dad plus Shinya left Tai and Kari alone with Takuya.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Digimon in the house

Here you have the new chapter to "The baby-sitting." And thanks for the reviews I'm really sorry I'm late to update this story so I'm working right now on chapter three.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The baby-sitting  
  
Digimon in the house.  
  
By Dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It's been some hours and Kari and Tai had gone to beds and was in deep sleep except their digimon. Takuya was still awake he was looking at his D-tector and smiled at his fire spirits.  
  
Gatomon and Koromon had walked out off the room their partner was lying in and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Gatomon do you think it's some food here?" asked Koromon.  
  
"I know they have some food here but I dont know what." Said Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon and looked around the kitchen. Then they jumped up on the table and looked around.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya was now thirsty and walked out off his room and in to the kitchen and then he saw Gatomon and Koromon on the table.  
  
"Hey Gatomon hey Koromon." Takuya said sleepy. And he walked right past them but when the digimon he just saw come to his brain he turned around fast but it was nothing on the table.  
  
"I think I have been to long in the digital world." He said to him self and took a glass off water and drank it and walked to bed again.  
  
"That was close but I have never seen him in the digital world" said Gatomon.  
  
"Yea and I think we go to Tai and Kari's room now before he really see us." Said Koromon and they begin to walk up to their rooms.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya was siting in his bed and watched the night sky from his window.  
  
'I really miss the digital world.'  
  
Then a flash of light appeared right over Takuya's head and three digimon falls down right on him.  
  
"Did we make it to Takuya's house" asked the digimon that looking like a brown rabbit that was standing on two paws that was pink. And had three horns on his head and was pink on the tip off the ears and some pink strips on the ears plus pink around the neck. That digimon was Lopmon.  
  
"I dont know but what is this brown fur I'm lying on?" Asked a cat like digimon that was with on for paws and have two pink cheeks and a gold ring around her neck. That was Salamon.  
  
"Hey isn't that Takuya's hair and that Takuya's D-tector?" asked a digimon that was flying in the air. He looked like a pig with bat ears to fly with and was orange on his back and the bat ears and on the stomach he was white. With a pink belt like Bokomon has around his stomach. He was Patamon.  
  
"Can you get off me?" asked Takuya that had Lopmon and Salamon on top off him.  
  
"Yea." They both said and walked off.  
  
When Takuya got to sit up he saw the three great angles in their rookie forms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Takuya.  
  
"While the digital world is beginning to be new we shall be with you and live here to we have get to our mega forms and can rule the digital world peaceful." Said Salamon.  
  
"Why do you have to be here?" asked Takuya.  
  
"We want to be with you because you are funny and a really nice and good boy." Said Patamon.  
  
"Can we talk about this tomorow I'm sleepy." Said Lopmon.  
  
"Fine I need to sleep to." said Takuya  
  
Then they all lie down in Takuya's bed curled up together. Patamon was lying on half of Takuya's head and Salamon was lying on his stomach and Lopmon was lying in Takuya's arms. Takuya had forgot all about Kari and Tai.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning when Tai woke up he found Koromon right beside him.  
  
"Koromon what are you doing what if Takuya comes and see you." Said Tai to his digimon.  
  
"Sorry but he saw me yesterday and I dont know why but he new my name and Gatomon's name." Said Koromon.  
  
"What but then he must have been in the digital world." Said Tai and then he walked off bed and change clothes and when he and Koromon come downs they saw Kari and Gatomon in the kitchen.  
  
"Have Koromon told that Takuya new their names?" asked Kari  
  
"Yea but I think we shall wake him now or he sleeps all day." Said Tai.  
  
Kari nodded and they both walked up to wake him so they could get better to know each other's. Kari knocked on the door and got no answer so they walked in and when they come in they saw Takuya lying with Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon.  
  
"I did not know that someone could have three digimon partners." Said Tai.  
  
"Me either." Said Kari and when she said that Patamon woke up and smiled.  
  
"Takuya I think your dad and mom are here to wake you." Said Patamon and that got Takuya to sit up on no time and then he saw Tai and Kari then their digimon comes in the door and stands beside their partners.  
  
"Patamon that is not my mom and dad." Said Takuya to Patamon.  
  
"Well it looks like you also have digimon partners." Said Kari.  
  
"What is a digimon partner?" asked Takuya.  
  
"That is what the digidestine have." Said Salamon.  
  
"Well I dont have a digimon partner." Said Takuya.  
  
"Why do you have three digimon here then?" asked Tai.  
  
"We are the three great angles that protect the digital world and shall do that it's peaceful in the digital world." Said Lopmon.  
  
"And we are here to Takuya to we are in our mega forms again." Said Patamon.  
  
"Well can I just ask who you are?" asked Takuya.  
  
"I'm Kari this is my digimon partner Gatomon and my big brother Tai and his Digimon partner Koromon and we are here to take care off you in two weeks." Said Kari.  
  
"Oh yea I forgot." Said Takuya and blushed.  
  
"Well let's go down and make something good to eat." Said Kari.  
  
"Yea sure." Said Takuya.  
  
They all walked down.  
  
"So Takuya what have you want to do today?" asked Tai.  
  
"Can we go and play soccer?" asked Takuya  
  
"Yea sure. If you want I can learn you some new tricks." Said Tai  
  
"Yea." Said Takuya.  
  
After they where finish eating they walked for the park to play soccer.  
  
TBC  
  
GemmaniGirl: Sorry for let you wait this long I'm really sorry. And thank you really much for the review.  
  
KellyQ: Hey dont worry Kouji will be in it he comes in the next chapter. And thank you really much that you like the story ^__^ and thank you really much for the review.  
  
Matt and Kibito kai: Thank you really much for the review.  
  
???? : Here is the new chapter the next chapter will come soon as possible.  
  
See you soon  
  
Love dragi 


	3. Meeting friends

The Baby-sitting.  
  
Meeting friends.  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^¨  
  
Takuya, Kari and Tai and the digimon were walking to the park. Tai had Koromon and Gatomon in a bag. Takuya had Patamon and Lopmon in a bag and had Salamon in his arms. Kari took the football. While they where walking they meet someone they did not knew they should meet on a day like this. They saw Matt and Kouji in the park talking and Takuya ran ahead to meet Kouji.  
  
"Hey Kouji." Shouted Takuya.  
  
"Hey Takuya what are you doing here" asked Kouji then both Matt and Kouji saw Salamon in his arms.  
  
"Hey Matt" said Tai when he and Kari come.  
  
"Takuya can we talk with Matt alone for a while?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yea sure I need to talk to Kouji so yea." Said Takuya and he and Kouji walked away.  
  
"Takuya how did you get a Salamon here?" asked Kouji.  
  
"She and Patamon and Lopmon come to me in the night and Tai and Kari have digimon to and my mom and dad and my little brother are gone so Kari and Tai are watching me." Said Takuya.  
  
"You to I see Matt is watching me while my dad and step mom are on a vacation." Said Kouji.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kari how can you let him see your digimon?" asked Matt  
  
"Its not mine its his he has three digimon a Salamon, Patamon and a Lopmon they where called the three great angles." Said Kari.  
  
"Oh no the digimon jumped to Kouji and as well the other digimon are jumping out off his bag." Said Matt when he saw the digimon playing around Kouji and Takuya. Then they ran toward them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Get in the bag now." Said Takuya but Lopmon and Patamon looked at them with sad eyes then they hear Matt and the others call for them.  
  
"Takuya get the digimon in the bag now." Said Tai. Takuya took Salamon and Lopmon while Kouji took Patamon.  
  
"Sorry they just want to play with me and Kouji." Said Takuya.  
  
"We want to play with light and fire." Said Lopmon.  
  
"Light and fire?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yea Kouji and Takuya." Said Patamon.  
  
"Takuya what do the digimon mean that you and Kouji is light and fire?" asked Kari.  
  
"What we mean is that Kouji the legendary warrior off light and Takuya the legendary warrior off Fire they saved our digital world with Darkness, Wind, Ice and Thunder." Said Salamon.  
  
"Okay but I still dont understand but if Izzy was here he would." Said Tai.  
  
"I have an idea cant we all meet together with the others and go to the digital world and have picnic together with the other digidestine?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yea what you say Kouji." Asked Matt.  
  
"Whatever." Was all he said.  
  
"Well then we all go to the digital world together tomorow okay bye." Said Matt as he and Kouji leave.  
  
"Bye." Said Tai.  
  
Then the Takuya, Kari and Tai were left in the park with the digimon.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know this one was short but I promis the next one will be longer okay. And hope you like this one. I will work on the next chapter tomorow.  
  
Love dragi 


	4. The first off the half digicode taken

The Baby-sitters.  
  
The first off the half digicode taken.  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya and the gang were getting ready to go to the digital world.  
  
"So when shall we take the train to the digital world?" asked Takuya and Tai and Kari looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean by train we will use the computer to go to the digital world." Said Tai.  
  
"How can we use a computer to go to the digital world?" asked Takuya.  
  
"We use the digivice to open the portal and we go through the portal and are in the digital world." Said Kari.  
  
"Okay well we can try." Said Takuya and then they all three and the digimon walked to the computer.  
  
"Open digiport." Shouted Kari and they all were gone by the flash off light.  
  
When they come to the digital world Takuya was really confused because it did not look like the digital world he had been in but it was restoring so it could have change.  
  
"Hey Takuya we have to go we shall meet the others soon." Said Kari.  
  
"Oh yea I'm coming." Said Takuya and ran after them with Salamon, Patamon and Lopmon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Something the digidestine did not know was that it was hiding an evil servant that was a grey ghost like digimon with a red cape and has a eye necklace and a big axe with chains and a ball at the end off the chains. And was an servant to an evil digimon in the bushes where the others were waiting for Kari, Tai and Takuya and the digimon with them and the evil servant has his eyes on the target that was Kouji.  
  
"I have to get that digicode or else my master can never get power enough for his plan. I have to take action now." And with that said he jumped out off his hiding place and tackled Kouji to the ground and Kouji hit his head on the ground and is out cold.  
  
"Every one attack now." Yelled the evil servant.  
  
Many white ghost digimon and some with big witch hats appeared and their names was Bakemon and Soulmon and they come out and attacked the other digimon and digidestine.  
  
Phantomon who was the evil servant took Kouji's D-tector that was in Kouji's pocked and took something out off it.  
  
"Hey get away from him." Shouted Matt and run toward them but Phantomon flied away with Bakemon and Soulmon.  
  
Matt run to Kouji and took him in his arms.  
  
"Kouji are you okay." Matt asked and Kouji begins to open his eyes.  
  
"What happen?" asked Kouji.  
  
"It was just some digimon that attacked us but they are gone now and here is your digivice." Said Matt.  
  
"How did it get out off my pocked?" asked Kouji.  
  
"I think that digimon did something but its still here." Said Matt then Kouji looked at Matt in horror and took the digivice and looked through it and his eyes widen when he understands what has been taken.  
  
"Oh no he has taken Lucemon's data but why do he want it I just got the half off his data." Said Kouji.  
  
"Where is the other of the half data?" asked Matt.  
  
"Takuya have the other half data and Cerubimon's evil data." Said Kouji then Kouji understand who the digimon will be after now.  
  
"We got to find Takuya fast before they get the last digicode." Said Kouji and they all runs to get to Takuya first.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry I know its short and all but I try and get more to get the next chapter and it shall be longer okay.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Thanks for that you like it and hope this was fast to you and I will try and get the next chapter fast up and hope you like this one to.  
  
Love dragi 


	5. Capture

The baby-sitting  
  
Capture  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kouji and the others were running to find Takuya, Tai and Kari before the digimon found them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Phantomon had found out that they found out that he was on his way to take the other boy to so he needed a new plan.  
  
He flied to another servant to their master he was like a robot in pants with chains around him. He was Skullmeramon.  
  
"Skullmeramon I need a little help." Said Phantomon.  
  
"What do you need help with?" asked Skullmeramon.  
  
"Well I just got the half off Lucemon's data from light boy but I have not got the data from evil Cerubimon and the rest off Lucemon's data from the child of fire. I'm sorry they found out that we are after that boy but they have not come to them yet but he has the two strongest off the digidestine with him." Said Phantomon.  
  
"I go and ask our masters for help." Said Skullmeramon.  
  
Skullmeramon and Phantomon were on their way to their masters headquarter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya was looking around then he heard a voice for help so he walked toward the voice and did not tell Tai and Kari so he walked away from them. The only one that comes with him was Lopmon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kari and Tai was waiting at the spot they where meant to meet the others then they all saw the whole gang run up to them.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" asked Tai.  
  
"Where is Takuya he is in danger." Said Kouji.  
  
"He is or was here." Said Kari when she notices Takuya and Lopmon was gone. And Salamon and Patamon was sleeping against a tree with Agumon and Gatomon.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Matt.  
  
"We dont know sorry." Said Tai.  
  
"We have to find him fast before that evil digimon get him." Said Kouji and start to run again.  
  
"What." Said Kari in shock.  
  
"Some evil digimon is after something Kouji and Takuya have in their digivice." Said Matt.  
  
"We have to find him fast." Said Tai and they all start to run to find him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya and Lopmon were walking toward the voice that was yelling for help.  
  
"Lopmon I think we are there soon." Said Takuya.  
  
"Takuya I think we are really close by." Said Lopmon.  
  
When they come to a water place they saw a Blackgatomon trying to come to land from the water.  
  
"I'm coming," said Takuya.  
  
Takuya jumped in the water and swim to Blackgatomon and took her in his arms and swim back to the land.  
  
"Here you are safe now." Said Takuya  
  
"Have your mother never learn you to not to trust people you dont know?" Asked Blackgatomon and then Myotismon come from no where and grabbed Takuya by his arms.  
  
"Hey let me go." shouted Takuya and tried to squirm out off his grip on him.  
  
"I dont think so Blackgatomon did you take that Lopmon?" asked Myotismon and took a damp cloth on Takuya's mouth so he falls asleep in Myotismon's hands.  
  
"Yea he is in this bag." Said Blackgatomon.  
  
"Good I need to take the boy with us since he has seen me or it will not be a surprise for the digidestine let's go back to the headquarter." Said Myotismon.  
  
Then they fly and run away from the spot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kouji meet up with the others.  
  
"Have any off you found him?" asked Kari.  
  
"No." Said every one.  
  
"We need to find him fast." Said Kouji.  
  
"Yea but we dont even now where he is." Said Matt.  
  
"I think he was taken since he will not answer me on his D-tector." Said Kouji.  
  
"What's a D-tector?" asked Davis.  
  
"Its a digivice." Said Kouji in a cold voice.  
  
"Oh okay." Said Davis.  
  
"But if Kouji is right we need to find him fast before he gets really hurt." Said Tai.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know its not really long but a bit longer then the one I wrote last time.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Hope it was like you thought it should be and in the next chapter will be much with the evil digimon. Thanks for the review.  
  
KellyQ: You will see soon what how it will play out. ^_^ Thanks you so much for the review. Shauna: Hope you think this one was cool to and I will now more off the evil digimon's plan in the three next chapters. Thank you so much for the review.  
  
And I really hope you liked this one to. and I try to update the next chapter soon.  
  
Love dragi 


	6. The Evil joins together

The Baby-sitting.  
  
The Evil joins together.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Myotismon was walking inside the headquarter to him and some others. In his arms he was carrying the sleeping form of Takuya. He walked in to a big room and the only light was just some fire that light up the room.  
  
"I see you took the boy and one off the great angles to." said a digimon that was looking like a clown and his name is Piedmon and the others with him was Machinedramon, Puppetmon, Metalseadramon and Deamon.  
  
"Yea I could not let him and the little rabbit tell the others who was behind this you know." Said Myotismon and walked toward them and lay Takuya on the Table they all was sitting around and then he sits down on a chair.  
  
"So where is the digicodes?" asked Deamon  
  
"I have not taken them out off his D-tector yet but here is his D-tector." Said Myotismon and throw the D-tector to Piedmon. "Thank you Myotismon." Said Piedmon and smiled down at the D-tector.  
  
Piedmon took the digicodes off the evil Cerubimon and the rest off Lucemon's digicode. He then took Lopmon's body on a Table right beside the dark digiegg off Lucemon. He took the evil digicode off evil Cerubimon in Lopmon and the evil digicode off Lucemon in the black digiegg.  
  
The egg begins to hatch and Lopmon's body was surrounded by digicodes and when they where gone Evil Cerubimon was standing there in his place. And the black digiegg hatched to Lucemon's rookie form.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Lucemon when he saw Cerubimon and the other digimon.  
  
"I dont know where are I?" asked Cerubimon.  
  
"You are in our headquarter and we ask you to join us to take over the digital world and destroy the digidestine and the legendary warriors." Said Piedmon.  
  
"Yea why not it will be much better to take over the real world and the digital world then. And I want revenge on the kids." Said Lucemon  
  
"Well we one off the kids asleep on the table here." Said Myotismon.  
  
Lucemon looked at the table where Takuya was lying asleep. Then he flied over to the table where Takuya was lying and looked at him as he was sleeping peacefully on the table.  
  
"Well this gave me a really good evil plan." Said Lucemon and grinned evilly down at Takuya.  
  
"Well what is that plan?" asked Cerubimon  
  
"Well we can make him evil and be a good servant and use him against the other warriors and digidestine." Said Lucemon and lifted Takuya up.  
  
"How can you do that?" asked Puppetmon.  
  
"Just wait to he is awake I need a room where I can have him like a bed room or something." Said Lucemon.  
  
"Yea follow me." Said Piedmon and walked with Lucemon out off the room.  
  
"Well how shall we take over the digital world?" asked Metalseadramon.  
  
"I dont know but let's take it later when they are back." said Deamon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lucemon and Piedmon were walking down the corridors.  
  
"So how can we make him go against the others?" asked Piedmon.  
  
"Wait and see." Said Lucemon.  
  
When they come to a door Piedmon open it and it was a little bedroom with just one little flame that light up the room.  
  
"Thank you Piedmon I will just lay the boy here and then we go back to the others and start planing." Said Lucemon and Piedmon nodded.  
  
Lucemon walked in and lay Takuya on the bed he looked over him and grinned evilly and then he walked out the door and they close it.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What will Lucemon do that will make Takuya on their side and what will they do to take over the real world and the digital world. Find out in the next chapter.  
  
I'm really sorry that this one is short to but I promise to next time that I will make it longer.  
  
KellyQ: hey thank you so much for the review and I will try so fast I can to get more out.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Thank you so much that you like the story and that you review. Hope you like this chapter to ^_^  
  
Carrie: Thank you so much that you like it. It make me really happy and I hope I was fast to update ^_^ 


	7. Babydigimon

The baby-sitting  
  
Baby-digimon  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya begins to wake up he tried to move his hands from each others but when he looked at his hands they where bound up together the same was for his feet's.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Takuya himself.  
  
He looked around and the room was little but big enough for him the walls were painted in red and black the bed was in red and black and was a little desk that was red.  
  
Takuya tried to get the rope off but it was to tight for him.  
  
After some hours the door opens and what he saw got his eyes to widen. It was Lucemon.  
  
"What are you doing here." Asked Takuya and struggles to get the ropes off him.  
  
"I'm here to see if you had waken up yet and I see you have." Said Lucemon and grinned evilly at Takuya that made him shiver.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Takuya.  
  
"You will see." Said Lucemon and took a hand on Takuya's head and a light begin to flash and Takuya yelled out in pain. Then Lucemon took his hand off and the light was gone.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Takuya and held his hands on his head.  
  
"I just saw your memory from when you was birth to now. So now I know your weakness who you care about what you are afraid off I know every thing about you even your secrets." Said Lucemon and smiled more evilly at Takuya again.  
  
"What do you want with that." Asked Takuya and he had a bad headache off what Lucemon just did.  
  
"Like I said you will see." Said Lucemon.  
  
Now Lucemon took with his other hand on Takuya's head then a black light flashed and Takuya yelled in pain but he also transform to Flamon then he took the hand away and Takuya looked up to Lucemon with puppy dogs eyes and licked his hand.  
  
"Now how you fell Takuya?" asked Lucemon  
  
He just looked up to him and smiled and then he tried to jump to Lucemon but since he was bound up around his feet and arms he fall on him instead.  
  
"I dont think my plan work as it should." Said Lucemon and tried to get Takuya off him.  
  
When Lucemon got him off he took the rope off and the put him in the bed.  
  
"Now stay there and go to sleep I come to you later bye." Said Lucemon and walked out the door and close it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Piedmon walked toward the room to get Lucemon then he meet him outside the door.  
  
"So did your plan work?" asked Piedmon.  
  
"Yea but not as I thought it would." Said Lucemon.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Piedmon.  
  
"Well he is on our side but he can not fight since I turned him to a baby digimon to so he things I'm his mom and he can not talk." Said Lucemon.  
  
"You turned him to a baby digimon?" said Piedmon and begins to laught.  
  
"Yea but he is on our side and not on the others." Said Lucemon.  
  
"Well let's go to the others and tell them the plan." Said Piedmon and they walked to the others.  
  
When Piedmon and Lucemon walked in then the others turned their heads to them.  
  
"So what is the plan?" Asked Puppetmon.  
  
"Well we first take out the digidestine and the warriors by that we do team work and take them out ones and for all in the real world so we can take over that world in one time. And then we begin to take over the digital world." Said Lucemon.  
  
"But how can we do that?" asked Deamon.  
  
"We first make some portal to the real world then we attack from diffrent places and then we take the digidestine down." Said Lucemon.  
  
"So how will that boy help us?" asked Machinedramon.  
  
"Well I just need to train him for a while since I turned him to a baby digimon instead off a digimon in his same age so I need to train him to fight and listen to what I say." Said Lucemon.  
  
"Well good luck with that." Said Cerubimon and grinned to Lucemon.  
  
"So how shall you train him?" asked Metalseadramon.  
  
"I will train him to he can digivolve to his mega form." Said Lucemon.  
  
"Will that say we have Ancientgreymon on our team if we make him go to his mega level?" asked Myotismon.  
  
"Yes and no one can win against us." Said Lucemon and grinned evilly.  
  
"That's good when shall we begin to train him?" asked Piedmon.  
  
"I think next week when he trust all off you so we all can train him." Said Lucemon.  
  
"Well what shall we do in the mean time?" asked Puppetmon.  
  
"We can make a better plan to take over the real world and how we shall attack." Said Myotismon.  
  
"Well let's begin then." Said Lucemon.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey it is a bit longer then the last one but I know its short. But I try next time to make it longer okay.  
  
KellyQ: Hey thank you so much for the review and I hope this one was great to ^_^  
  
GemmaniGirl: Hey hope you got your answer in this chapter and I hope you liked this one to and thank you so much for the review. 


	8. The one wish that came from the sky

The baby-sitting.  
  
The one wish that came from the sky.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It's been three days since Lucemon turned Takuya to Flamon and into a baby inside off Flamon.  
  
Lucemon walked to get Takuya out to training. He opens the door and let a playing Takuya out.  
  
"Let's go Takuya Puppetmon will play with you." He said and took him by the collar.  
  
When Lucemon had given Takuya to Puppetmon he walked away.  
  
"So do the little baby want to play?" Asked Puppetmon. But Takuya taught puppet mom was a tree doll so he took and bites Puppetmon and begins to attack him for no reason. And that makes Puppetmon mad so he kicked him off and took his puppet hammer and smash it right to Takuya but he got away. But since the floor was off tree he smashed one off the trees down and Takuya was on the other end was sent flying up and out off the castle and flying through the air.  
  
Lucemon comes in and looked at Puppetmon.  
  
"Where is that baby-digimon?" asked Lucemon.  
  
"Well you see he attacked me and that got me a little angry so I took my hammer and smashed the tree floor that sent him out and to the air." Said Puppetmon.  
  
"You what." Said Lucemon angry.  
  
"Well the kid is gone." Said Puppetmon.  
  
"You stupid puppet." Yelled Lucemon and sent Puppetmon hard to the wall and walked out angry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
All the digidestine and Kouji was taking a pause from walking in some hours.  
  
"Where do you think he can be?" asked Davis.  
  
"I dont know." Said Tai.  
  
"What do you think this evil want with the digicodes?" asked Matt.  
  
"Well as I said before Lucemon is a one off the strongest digimon and is really evil." Said Kouji in his normal tone.  
  
"Well if that is true we need to think fast." Said Sora.  
  
"I just wish Takuya could just come to me now." Said Kari and when she said that Takuya come from the sky and right in her arms that made her fall on the ground and it made Takuya out cold by the hit in the ground.  
  
"What is on me?" asked Kari.  
  
"It's Takuya." Said Patamon and Salamon and jumped around him.  
  
Kari got up when Tai took his body in his arms.  
  
"What have happen to him?" asked Cody.  
  
"He has spirit evolved I think." Said Kouji.  
  
"I think we shall go home with him now." Said Kari.  
  
"Yea and when he wakes up we can ask him where he has been." Said Tai.  
  
Then they all walked to the tv and a flash off light they where gone.  
  
TBC  
  
I know this is really short but I promise the next one will be longer.  
  
KellyQ: Well you will see soon off how things will play and thank you so much for the review and that you like it. That made me really happy. 


	9. Now it will be real Babysitting

I dont owe digimon so that is said.  
  
The Baby-sitting.  
  
Now it will be real Baby-sitting.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kari was sitting in Takuya's room to wait to he woke up and Tai was to Matt and he would not come back before late night. She then saw he begins to open his eyes.  
  
He looked up and when he saw Kari he tried to back away but the wall was behind him so he couldn't.  
  
"What is it Takuya?" asked Kari.  
  
All Kari got back was baby noises and then he begins to cry.  
  
"What is it Takuya why can't you talk?" asked Kari.  
  
"Because the evil have tried to get him on their side so he has no memory off who he is. But they did one mistake so he is a new born baby you can say so all you have to do is take care off him and I try and find the cure to bring him back." Said Geni as he comes through the door.  
  
"But what shall we say to his parents?" asked Kari.  
  
"Dont worry I take care off that." Said Geni.  
  
"Thanks. So I and Tai have to take care off him to you find out how we get him back?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yes I will go and get to work now see you later and watch out for the evil digimon." Said Geni and he was gone.  
  
Kari then turned around and looked at Takuya.  
  
"Takuya I will not hurt you. Can you please just come here and we find something to eat?" she asked.  
  
He looked up to her and was not sure what to do then she come with her hand and petting him on the head and he close his eyes and begins to purr like a cat because he likes to be pet.  
  
When she stopped he opens his eyes and looked up to her she begins to walk out and leave him alone with the door open.  
  
When Kari was on the kitchen to make some food she felt some fur rubbed against her feet's when she looked down she saw Flamon walked around her and rubbed his fur against her and purr while he is doing it.  
  
"So you trust me now." She said and Takuya looked up to her with cute eyes.  
  
She then put down a bowl with some food and walked to find a feeding bottle. When she found one she took warm milk in it and gave it to Takuya who drank it all up.  
  
When in was close to night Takuya had full trust in Kari and he felt safe with her.  
  
Then Tai come from been to Matt.  
  
"Kari how is he." He asked to he saw Takuya who hide himself behind Kari.  
  
"Tai he is just a baby now. Geni was here so we all have to go easy on him he did not trust me when he woke up but by the time we have come really close." Said Kari.  
  
"So how can I give him my trust?" asked Tai.  
  
"Well you can talk to him nicely and easy so he won't get scared and I be right by his side if he get scared okay." Said Kari.  
  
Tai bent down so he could have eye contact with Takuya.  
  
"Hey how are you." Tai asked.  
  
Takuya moved closer to Kari.  
  
"He is not dangerous Takuya you can trust him to." said Kari.  
  
Takuya looked up to Kari and then to Tai.  
  
"Tai pet him on the head like Miko like we do." Said Kari and Tai did what he was told and he closes his eyes and purr again.  
  
"You like this." Said Tai and then Takuya begins to rub his fur against Tai and Kari.  
  
"Well you trust me now." He asked but then Takuya walked and curled himself up as a dog right beside Kari.  
  
"Well atleast he is not scared off you but I think I will be lying on his room this night so he will fell safe and since he trust me best I be the one to do it." Said Kari and lifted Takuya up and carry him to his room.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know this one is short to but next time it will be longer.  
  
KellyQ: Thank you so much that you like it and thank you for the review. Hope you like this one to ^_^  
  
GemmaniGirl: I'm happy that you like it and Tank you so much for the review and that you like it. And I hope you like this one to.  
  
dragons star: Hey thank you so much for the review and I will try my best off what you told me okay and I hope you like this one to. 


	10. The news

The Baby-sitting.  
  
The news  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kari was alone home with Takuya who was sleeping. Kari was cooking diner to her, Takuya, Tai and the digimon's. By this week Takuya had to get know every digidestine and Chosen children, but the one he has his full trust to was Kari.  
  
Takuya begins to wake up by the scent off the diner Kari is cooking. Takuya begin to rub his fur against Kari that he did when he wanted to be pet. Kari bent down and patting him on the head.  
  
"So you are awake now. Do you want something to eat." She asked him and he looked up with big eyes and smiled happily at her.  
  
"I take that as a yes." She said and put down his bowl with food. And then she walked to the bedroom to get his Feeding bottle and took the warm milk up in it. Then she walked and sit down on the couch.  
  
"Takuya come her now." She said and Takuya run up to her. The she took him to her lap and gave him the Feeding bottle and he drank it all up and then he falls asleep. Then Geni come again.  
  
"Hey Geni have you found out a cure for him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes but you need to get Lucemon's digicode back and Takuya have to get the digicode he has in his D-tector back to his and Kouji the digicode he had back in his and then something will happen that make Takuya back as normal." Said Geni.  
  
"So we need to get the digicodes back from the evil." Kari asked.  
  
"Yes that is the only way." He said.  
  
"Who is this evil digimon?" she asked.  
  
"I dont know but you find out all I know is that they are planing to take over this world first before they take over the digital world." He said and then he was gone.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know that this was really short I'm really sorry I promis that the next one will be longer I promis. I'm working on a chapter to "I really love you." And a new story I'm working on. So I'm doing my best.  
  
KellyQ: Hey Thank you so much for the review and I hope you like this one to.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Hey thanks for telling me. And thank you for the review. I hope you will like this one to.  
  
And for they who have review I promise the next one will be longer. 


	11. Make a plan

The baby-sitter.  
  
Make a plan.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kari had told Tai and the others what Geni told them. Kari had put Takuya in bed so he was sleeping while the others was going to make a plan in Takuya's house.  
  
"So what shall we do?" asked Matt.  
  
"Well we need to get Lucemon's digicode back to cure Takuya." Said Kouji.  
  
"But do we even know where they are the one who took the digicodes?" asked Izumi.  
  
"No but we need to find them." Said Kouji  
  
"What shall we do if the evil digimon will attack here?" asked Ken.  
  
"Well we could split up in two groups." Said Tai  
  
"What will the groups be then?" asked Junpei.  
  
"we could do it this way Izzy, Joe, Sora, Tk, Cody, Yolei, Junpei and Izumi go to the digital world to find Lucemon's digicode while me, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Ken, Davis, Kouji, Kouichi and Tomoki is here and protect the digital world and take care off Takuya." Said Kari.  
  
"Yea. So shall we begin then?" said Davis.  
  
"Yea." Said the rest.  
  
Then they all walked out and leave Tai and Kari alone.  
  
"I go and see if Takuya has woke up yet." Said Kari and walked to his room.  
  
"Okay and Kari if he is awake then give him the warm milk." Tai told her when she walked toward the room.  
  
"Yea." She said and walked in the door.  
  
When she walked in Takuya was sleeping peaceful in his bed. When she checked that he had the feeding bottle with water was full she walked out and leave it open if he woke up and wanted company.  
  
TBC.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I have begun on the next chapter and it is longer then this one but I had to do this so it makes sense. But it can take a while before I get it out so that is said. So then it will be longer. I have project this week so it is not all the time I can just write. But I write when I can.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Thank you so much for the review and that you like the chapter. ^_^  
  
KellyQ: Thanks for the review and that you like it ^_^ 


End file.
